


Do What You Want

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Max is angry after losing what he calls his win.





	Do What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honestlyseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestlyseb/gifts).



Max was incredibly pissed off. She can see it radiating throughout every inch of his body. Her hot sweaty muscular racing driver boyfriend is now a raging angry hot sweaty racing driver. Which in her eyes is quite possibly the hottest version of him and does things to her that she just can't put into words. He doesn't say anything on the way back to the hotel, she knows him well enough to know to leave him alone until he's ready. She can't help but watch him, the sight of him pouting chewing at his lip way too attractive not to. It's when they're in the lift heading back to their room when he finally notices her staring, he snaps at her, "What?"

  
"I'm sorry about today Max. I was thinking I could help you out like last time." She looks coyly at him, the last race he wasn't quite as angry and she still ended up with the best night of her life. He runs his hand through his hair, sighing deeply, "I don't want to hurt you. I'm too wound up." As the lift doors opened and she steps out looking over her shoulder as she does, "What? Oh come on, it’s not like you didn't enjoy spanking me last time…"

  
It has the desired effect Max follows her along the corridor, pushing her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. He launches at her lips for a bruising kiss, roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth. Biting at her lips he draws out a strangled groan from her. When he pulls away from her slightly, the look of lust on his face leaves her breathless, "Max. Bedroom. You inside me. Now." Max laughs, "No sweetheart. I'm going to take what I want right here." She stands shocked by his words, having Max all over her in the middle of the Red Bull hotel corridor wasn't quite what she had in mind. It doesn't seem to deter Max he resumes his ferocious kisses, moving her wrists into one hand so he can work the other down her body.

  
She whimpers in pleasure as Max works his hand under her dress as he whispers in her ear, "The moment I saw you in this dress I wanted to get you out of it." He presses his fingers against her soaking centre causing her to squeal in pleasure as he rocks his hips against hers, "You don't know how close I was to bending you over my car and fucking you senseless." She groans loudly at his words, the thought of him angrily thrusting deep inside her over his car has her on the verge of falling apart. Hooking his fingers under her knickers he drags them down her legs before shoving them in his jeans pocket. Desperate for him to ruin her she begs him, "Max. I need you to do whatever you want to me."

  
Growling at her, "Don't worry Princess that's exactly what I plan on doing." Moving his mouth down her neck, nipping sharply at her skin, he pushes his finger deep inside her. She moans his name loudly as he quickly adds another. "Enjoying yourself Princess? You always love the thought of being caught." Max expertly brings her to the edge but just as she's about to fall he removes his fingers. Ignoring the moans of protest, he licks his fingers clean. "You're not going to come until I say so."

Removing his hand from hers, he moves them to his jean button and pops it open. Her heart misses a beat when she realises Max is dragging them down just enough to remove his now hardened length from his boxers. She lets out a breathy moan, not quite believing her eyes, “Max, we can’t.” He smirks at her, “You said do what I want. So I am.” Whilst pulling her dress up around her waist, his eyes challenge her to stop him as he lines himself at her entrance before thrusting deep inside her. Groaning loudly she grabs at his muscular arms to steady herself as he starts to pound inside her. When he lifts her legs wrapping them around his waist, she can’t help but scream his name aloud. Placing his hands on the wall beside her Max continues his hard unforgiving pace, channelling all the anger of his lost win into making her fall apart in his arms. She can feel the rough wall scrape against her back through the thin material of her dress, every sharp stab of pain adding to her desire for Max.

It isn’t long before she feels the familiar sensations and heat of her pending orgasm take over. She’s desperate to come begging him, “Please Max. Please.” He gives her an evil smirk, “No darling. I’m not ready to let you come.” Max knows her well enough to know exactly what to do to get her to the point of no return quickly but doesn't give her enough to tip her over the edge. He continues to tease her, enjoying hearing her desperate pleas of how much she needs him, how much she wants him. When she threads her hands in his hair, whimpering as he repeatedly hits her sweet spot, he finally changes his thrusts to a slower pace designed to keep pressing his hips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her back, he nips at her neck before telling her, “Come for me sweetheart like the good girl you are.” It’s all she needs to fall apart, shockwaves radiating through her body as she cries out his name again.

Max continues moving his hips, chasing his own release. His thrusts are still as violent as before, his harsh rhythm dragging out the pleasure she is feeling. When his breath becomes more erratic she knows he’s close. He soon follows on his own release, coming with a horse cry. Catching their breath, Max keeps her pinned against the wall. Its only when they hear the ping of the lift and realise that someone is about to enter the corridor that Max quickly pulls out of her whilst flashing her a dirty grin. Not even bothering to sort out their clothes, he lifts her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks of laughter before carrying her towards their room. There’s no way that whoever is coming down the corridor hasn’t seen them. It’s all she can do is pray that whoever it was didn’t recognise them or realise what they’ve been up to not be exactly dressed fully.


End file.
